These machines are generally known. For these machines, it is necessary that several containers are located with a certain gap pattern, for example equidistantly, on an accumulation unit, before they are grabbed by a pusher arm, which transports the container to the sealing system, where a film is applied to the containers. EP 0 680 880 for example describes an infeed system which allows the equidistant accumulation of containers on the accumulation belt. The infeed system comprises an accumulation unit, a feeder unit and at least one buffer conveyor which is interposed between the accumulation unit and the feeder unit. With the buffer conveyor it is assured that the containers are handed over to the accumulation unit at a pre set speed and at a pre set position. The containers are grabbed by the pusher arm while they are moved by the accumulation unit. This system works well, but is relatively complicated. Especially if two or more (parallel) lanes of containers are fed by the feeder unit in the direction of the accumulation unit, it is mandatory that two (or more) of such containers being conveyed in parallel are aligned with a relatively high accuracy, e.g. at the same downstream position, i.e. relative to (the beginning of) the accumulation unit. Therefore, known machines are not tolerant to misalignments of such containers conveyed in parallel and, e.g. side by side.